Last Kiss
by Azzachras
Summary: Kata hati Rose Weasley tentang Scorpius Malfoy, Terinspirasi oleh Last Kiss- Taylor Swift. New author. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Last Kiss

Disclaimer:

Bassed on Taylor Swift's song

Harry potter isnt mine.

Cast:

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away_

Hogwarts, 24 September 2021

"Hei."

Rasanya tidak perluku ragukan siapa pemilik suara itu, tanpa harus berpaling, aku tau siapa dia.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apakah buku itu lebih menarik daripadaku, Rose?"

Dia selalu seperti itu.

Aku berpaling menatap wajahnya,"Sebenarnya, Scorpius, semua buku apapun yang pernahku baca lebih menarikmu dari pada kau."

"Kau yakin,eh? Aku rasa kau tertarik padaku.'

Aku memutar mataku, selalu begitu, walau aku tau ia benar.

"Tak usah malu begitu Rose, kau taukan, aku juga merasa seperti itu."

Aku tak pernah meragukan kata-katanya, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms_

Hogsmade,9 June 2021

Hujan ini takkan berhenti sampai malam tiba.

Dan disinilah aku, Rose Weasley, sendirian ditengah hujan di Desa Hogsmade.

Mungkin kalian heran mengapa aku bisa sendirian sementara aku punya begitu banyak sepupu yang akan menemaniku secara sukarela, tetapi disinilah aku sekarang. Awalnya aku memang merencanakannya, pergi sendirian menikmati pekan akhir Hogsmade tanpa sepupu-sepupu ramaiku tersayang, tapi aku sama sekali tak berfikir akan turun hujan, dan aku tidak membawa tongkat sihirku.

''Sendirian,eh,Rose? Mengapa kau berdiam diri seakan menunggu hujan berhenti? Apakah kau lupa kau ini _Penyihir?"_

Dia lagi.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau sendirian disini,_Penyihir? _Dimana kroni-kroni konyolmu?"

"Mengganti topik, Rose? Aku sangat yakin kau lupa membawa tongkat sihirmu. Merlin, Rose, terkadang yang terpintar dari kitapun bisa jadi begitu bodoh." Ia berkata sambil menunjukan seringai khasnya. Ugh.

"Lebih baik kau pulang ke Hogwarts bersamaku Rose, karena hujan ini takkan berhenti."

"Apa aku tak punya pilihan lain?"

Ia mendengus,"Astaga,Rose! Aku ini bersikap baik dan kau masih tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini? Oh Rosie, aku rasa kau tak punya pilihan lain."

Ia meninggalkanku, dan aku berlari menyusulnya.

"_Scorpius! Tunggu!_"

"Sudahku bilangkan, kau tak punya pilihan lain." Ia menghampiriku dan mendekapku hangat, dan aku tidak berusaha melepasnya.

Aku rasa itulah yang membuatku tak pernah melupakannya, _Scorpius._

**A/N: Haiii! Terimakasih ya buat kalian yang sebelumnya sudah baca, karena aku edit lagi ff ini gara-gara ada sedikit typo:p Terlalu sedikit ya chapter ini? maaf ya aku baru dalam hal menulis jadi masih agak bingung dan masih banyak kekurangan sanasini, thanks lagi buat kalian yang sudah baca, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Kiss

Disclaimer:

Bassed on Taylor Swift's song

Harry potter isnt mine.

Cast:

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>

Rose's room, 12 August 2024

Pada saat hujan itu, ia memberikan jaketnya padaku, yang sedang aku kenakan sekarang.

Aku tidak pernah ingin percaya semuanya telah berubah, meskipun itulah kenyataannya.

Aku selalu menerima perubahan,tapi itu dulu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, melihat semua yang telah kita jalani, yang rasanya tak ingin aku akhiri.

Meski pada kenyataanya, kita harus mengakhirinya.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Astronomy tower, 10 December 2022

"Rose, apakah kau yakin kita harus berpatroli di sini?"

"Yaampun tentu saja! Kau tau tidak, Scorpius, disinilah banyak murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan jam malam menghabiskan waktunya."

Dia mengangkat alisnya heran, "Oh ya? Kalo aku tidak salah lihat Rosie, hanya kitalah yang berada di sini sekarang."

"Tidak, Scorpius! Mereka pasti bersembunyi di tempat yang sepi! Tidak taukah kau, bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah berkencan? Tidak taukah kau juga bahwa tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang paling romantis di Hogwarts? Ah, kau memang bukan pria yang romantis, Scorpius. Aku tak heran pacar-pacarmu sering mengeluh dan mencampakanmu begitu saja."

"Yaampun,Rose, jika aku ingin mengajak kekasihku ke tempat yang romantis, pasti aku takkan membawanya ke sini, di tengah malam yang dingin." Dia melanjutkan, "Lagi pula Rose, akulah yang mencampakkan mereka."

Aku menatapnya dengan sebal, yaampun, kapan sih dia bisa berhenti bersikap dialah segalanya?

"Ya kalau begitu terserah padamu, _Malfoy_, jika kau lelah, aku bisa menyelesaikan patroli ini sendirian."

Ia menyeringai, lalu memasang wajah yang serius, "Memangnya menurutmu Rose, berkencan di Menara Astronomi pada malam hari adalah hal yang romantis?"

Aku menatapnya lagi, apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu? Ya, tentu saja."

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tertawa sambil menatapku.

"Hei! Kenapa kau, _Malfoy?"_

"Jadi Rose, apakah sekarang kita sedang berkencan? Jadi kau mengajakku patroli di sini karena kau ingin kencan di sini, Rose? Huh?"

"Hei Apa maksudmu- Ohh! Yaampun _tidak!_ Scorpius, Mengapa kau tega membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?!"

Ia mendekat ke arahku,"Tak perlu malu Rose, sudah ku bilangkan, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Dia tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak Scorpius! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Dia memotong perkataanku, dengan menciumku tentunya.

Dan herannya, aku membalasnya.

Mungkin sejak saat itulah, kita mengerti perasaan kita satu sama lain, dan aku menerimanya. Dia juga.

**A/N: maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak gak jelas hehehe aku baru pertama kali bikin ff/.\ mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Kiss

Disclaimer:

Bassed on Taylor Swift's song

Harry potter isnt mine.

Cast:

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<em>

Hogwarts, 17 December 2022

"Lily, Apakah aku terlihat-"

"Merlin, Rose! Jika kau menanyakan itu untuk keseribu kalinya aku tak akan segan untuk menenggelamkanmu kedalam danau hitam!"

"Lily, kau tau kan, aku hanya tak ingin mereka memandangku aneh dengan gaun ini."

"Scorpius menyukainya, bukan?" Kata Lily, sepupuku tersayang, sambil menggodaku.

"Mungkin, aku tidak tau. Kau tau diakan, tidak pernah serius, selalu bergurau."

"Menurutku Rose, Dia tidak pernah bergurau jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

* * *

><p><em>The Greet Hall<em>

Aku malu, sungguh.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku datang ke pesta dansa natal bukan dengan sepupuku.

Tetapi dengannya.

"Rose!"

Ya, dia.

Dia tampak sangat tampan- tunggu, apa yang baru saja aku bilang?

Merlin, apakah dia tau bahwa aku berpikir dia sangat tampan?

"Rose.. Kau sangat.."

"Apa? Aku sangat apa?"

"Sangat...berbeda, maksudku. Perbedaan yang baik."

"Terima kasih, Scorpius. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Aku tidak tau apakah aku benar-benar berbeda jika pergi ke sebuah pesta dengan gaun.

"Gaun yang indah.. Maksudku, kau memilih gaun yang cocok untuk pergi bersamaku."

Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memilih gaun ini, Gaun berwarna putih selutut dengan bahu terbuka, dan rok yang agak mengembang. Lily yang memilihnya, ia bilang ini cocok untuk rambutku.

"Sungguh? Lily bilang ini cocok untuk rambutku, bukan untuk pergi denganmu."

"Tatanan rambutmu juga bagus Rose, setidaknya mereka tidak mengembang sekarang."

Ia menyentuh rambutku.

"_Seriously, _Scorpius, kapan kau bisa membedakan antara memuji dan menghinaku?"

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, _"__Dance with me, Weasley_?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berdansa, tetapi untuknya, aku akan selalu mencoba.

* * *

><p><em>Because I love your handshake, meeting my father<br>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<br>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

The Borrow, 28 December 2022

"Jadi kau Scorpius Malfoy, putra dari seorang ferret-"

"RON!"

"Draco Malfoy, maksudku, Hermione."

Disinilah aku, bersama kedua orang tuaku dan Scorpius, di rumah keluarga besarku, di The Borrow.

Ku ulangi sekali lagi. Di The Borrow.

"Jangan anggap ia serius, Scorpius. Kau tau jika Ron suka bercanda." Ibuku berkata sambil memutar matanya pada ayahku.

"Tentu saja, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hermione saja, Scorpius. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Ia baik-baik saja- hanya sibuk seperti biasa."

Ayahku mendengus.

"Ron, bagaimana jika kau ajak Scorpius mengobrol sambil minum teh di sini sementara aku dan Rose pergi ke dapur?."

"Uh- tentu saja."

Aku harap Scorpius akan baik- baik saja, karena bukan rahasia bagi kami jika ayahku dan ayahnya saling membenci.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana?"<p>

Aku sedang berada di kebun bersama Scorpius setelah ia dan ayahku mengobrol dengan hangat- itulah kata ibuku.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Kau tau, pembicaraan tadi."

"Oh, ya seperti biasa."

"Seperti apa? Yaampun Scorpius! Berhentilah membuatku penasaran!"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin tau, Rose?"

"Ya, aku hanya takut ayahku memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik. Maksudku-"

Ia mengecup bibirku. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menghentikanku berbicara.

Ia melepaskannya, lalu mengecup keningku dan berkata,

"Ayahmu baik padaku, Rose."

Ya, aku harap ia benar.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll go sit on the floor<br>Wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is<br>I don't know how to be something you miss  
>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<br>Never imagined we'd end like this  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

Rose's room, 12 August 2024

Tidak ada yang dapat aku jelaskan tentang apa yang aku rasakan.

Apakah aku baik-baik saja?

Apakah aku dapat merelakannya pergi?

Entahlah.

Aku belum tau apa jawabannya.

Atau aku tak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengira pada akhirnya, kita akan berakhir seperti ini.

Setiap cerita pasti punya akhir, tapi aku tidak mau akhir yang seperti ini.

_Hogwarts, 14 June 2023_

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dan Scorpius.

Aku menempati peringkat pertama tertinggi, Scorpius berada dibawah namaku.

Aku sangat bahagia hari itu.

Setidaknya sebelum semuanya berubah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah akhirnya lulus dari Hogwarts, Scorpius?"

Ia terlihat berbeda hari ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang menggangunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rose?"

"Aku? Tentu aku akan bekerja di Kementrian, Scorpius! Apakah kau lupa? Aku sudah bilang padamu setidaknya 50kali dalam satu bulan." Aku memutar bola mataku dan berpaling menatapnya,

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Scorpius?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Rose." Ia menghirup udara dan melepaskannya dengan berat,

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Satu kalimat itulah yang mengubah hatiku untuk selamanya.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah hari itu.

Mendengar itu semua, aku langsung pergi tanpa menanyakan alasannya.

Dan ia juga tak mengejarku untuk memberikan penjelasan darinya.

Yang aku dengar dari Lily, ia telah bertunangan dengan seorang penyihir berdarah murni yang dipilihkan orang tuanya- dan ia juga berkata itu untuk membayar semua hutang keluarga Malfoy, perlu diketahui, keluarga mereka terlibat hutang setelah jatuhnya Voldemort.

"Ia tidak lebih cantik darimu, Rose! Bahkan dari siapapun!"

"Pertunangan yang seharusnya jadi aib tersendiri malah mereka terbitkan di Daily Prophet, yaampun Rose, kau tau ini sangat menjijikan."

Lily terus berbicara tentang konyolnya pertunangan itu, walaupun aku tidak mendengarkannya

"Kau tau, Lils,"

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Aku harap Lily tidak tau bahwa aku berbohong.

**A/N: terimakasih karena masih baca ff ku ini\(^o^)/ maaf kalo ada typo dll:3 thanks buat yang sudah review! itu sangat berarti loh buat aku:")**

**Review again, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Last Kiss

Disclaimer:

Bassed on Taylor Swift's song

Harry potter isnt mine.

Cast:

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

Rose POV

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarkulah yang memaksaku untuk bangun di hari libur.

Setelah lulus dari hogwarts aku tetap memutuskan untuk bekerja di Kementrian dan menyewa sebuah flat kecil untuk tempat tinggalku.

Keluargaku tentunya tidak senang dengan keputusanku, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun, karena mereka berpikir itu akan membuatku sedih.

_Jika saja hidupku bisa lebih menyedihkan dari ini._

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sedikit hari ini- tidak ada salahnya aku menikmati kota London.

Apalagi sekarang musim panas.

Jalan sangat ramai dan sungguh, aku benci keramaian.

Aku memutuskan untuk sarapan di sebuah caffe muggle.

Dan aku juga lebih menyukai kehidupan muggle, karena kecil kemungkinanku untuk bertemu seseorang seperti diriku, dan pasti mereka akan membicarakan _dia._

Aku menghela napasku, ini tak ada artinya.

Ponselku berdering.

"Ya?"

"Rose? Apakah kau berada di rumah sekarang?"

"Tidak,Lils. Aku berada di caffe muggle di dekat rumahku, jika kau-"

"Aku akan berada disana dalam 5 menit, tunggu aku!"

Panggilan dari Lily, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan?

Ah, pasti tentang _dia_.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengetahui hal tentangnya lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa, rasa ingin tauku selalu menang.

Aku menunggu Lily sambil menyesap kopiku, kopi adalah obat yang terbaik untukku.

Ternyata tak sampai 5 menit Lily sudah datang, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke flatku dengan membawa kopi pesanan kami.

"ROSE! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya!"

"Wow, Lily, jangan terburu-buru. Atur napasmu dahulu, ada apa?"

"Malfoy, Rose! _Malfoy-"_

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia-" Lily kelihatan ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengucapkannya juga,

"Istrinya mengandung, Rose. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku tak habis pikir."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Hanya _oh?_"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan lagi,Lily? _Aku harap anaknya perempuan_?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku pikir kau akan menangis untuk menyesal atau-"

"Lily, ini adalah pilihannya, dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk itu."

Lily hanya menatapku dan berkata, "Kau tau Rose, tidak semua orang bisa kau tipu dengan perilaku sabarmu mengenai _dia_! Dan aku termasuk orang yang tak bisa kau tipu!"

"Maafkan aku, Rose. Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu terus berpura-pura untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kau baik-baik saja- aku tau kau tidak, Rose!"

Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat Lily memelukku dan aku mulai menangis.

Mungkin Lily benar, bahwa selama ini aku selalu berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

Mungkin aku tidak harus melupakannya, tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk merelakan dan mengikhlaskannya.


End file.
